Kingdom Hearts 3: Trial By The Fire
by DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker
Summary: CH. 10 UP! Riku, Terra and Aqua are in trouble, while Sora and the other Keywielders stationed at the Looney Tune Castle prepare for battle! Disclaimer: ON HOLD, NOT ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1: It All Begins Again

**Kingdom Hearts 3: Trial By The Fire.**

**Chapter 1: It All Begins Again.**

There the keybearer stood with his best friend Riku in the belly of The World That Never Was, facing off with the leader of the almost dissolved Organisation XIII, Xemnas. The battleground was creepy to the naked eye, but Sora & Riku weren't fazed in the slightest... they had seen darker things in their previous adventures. Xemnas threw everything he could at the friends, including a spark shower, which Sora desperately tried to shield Riku from and vice versa. Xemnas, using the surroundings to his advantage, got ahold of Sora and began to drain the life from the Keybearer.

'No!' Riku yelled. Wielding his own keyblade, the Way To The Dawn, he fought off advances from Xemnas' clones and cut off the power-draining surge from Xemnas' fists with his own, knocking him and Xemnas into the air. Sora regained his senses and dove after them. Along the way, Sora used his free hand to grip Way To The Dawn away from Riku before proceeding to reach Xemnas and knock him backwards further into the air. On the ground, Sora willed Riku to his feet for help. In return, Riku placed his hand over Sora's keyblade, the Oblivion. Together, the friends lifted the weapon up, charged its tip with energy and introduced Xemnas to his end with a mighty blast.

After that fight, Riku & Sora were physically spent, but the Nobodies didn't give an inch as a mass of them surrounded the two boys who had just defeated their master. Suddenly, a light engulfed the area and the surroundings changed to a dark beach that was lit only by the moon. Sora continued to hold Riku over his shoulder until they reached the shore.

'This world is perfect for me. If darkness and light are eternal... then let's be the darkness.' Riku said as he scoped his position. Sora wanted to protest about how Riku didn't belong in the darkness anymore just as King Mickey had said an hour ago, but in the back of his mind he knew Riku spoke the truth.

'Yeah. All the worlds are safe now, thanks to us.' Sora admitted, taking a proverbial seat next to Riku. They hashed out some feelgood memories from their friendship until Riku noticed a bottle with a rolled-up piece of paper in it. He took it out, read it and then passed it to Sora.

'It's for you.' He said. Sora read the letter, which turned out to be Kairi's doing. Just then, a bright light appeared right above the ocean.

'Light.' Riku muttered.

'The Door To Light.' Sora remembered. Sora stood up, ready to pass through this door, but almost forgot one thing. He thrust out his hand to Riku.

'We'll go together.' Sora insisted.

'Yeah.' Riku said, taking the offer and standing next to his friend. They moved as fast as they could through the water towards the door, desperate to see the other side. They soon got their wish as they passed through the door with their eyes closed.

Opening them, the boys heard a very familiar voice that begged them to get to the shores of Destiny Island, their home.

'Sora! Riku!' Kairi called out, waving to them. Overjoyed to see her, they darted towards the sands upon which Kairi stood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that week at night, Kairi was ready to get to sleep, but Riku was there with a couple of water bottles. He passed one to Kairi.

'Thanks.' She said. Riku sat next to her as they watched the moon shine upon the darkness of the light. Riku took a swig from his bottle, with Kairi doing likewise.

'The moon is beautiful tonight. Sora was right... light and darkness are eternal.' Riku remembered.

'What's been up with Sora this week? He's been mighty sick.' Kairi asked concerningly.

'Must've been homesickness. Even a few seconds in the darkness can do something to you that you don't want. I was sick for a good day until I found Sora in Traverse Town during the first adventure. The hatred created by the darkness completely erased anything else I was dealing with, except your protection. That hasn't changed, by the way.' Riku told her.

'My friend from the mail sent me something today.' Kairi said, changing the subject. Kairi then reached behind her and grabbed a wrapped package with a card. Riku glanced over at the writing on the card and read it out.

'What begins in flames, ends in flames. In a few days, you will finally meet the Thunderbolt in the realm of Twilight. That's a promise, Kairi. Also, keep the contents of this package.' Riku read.

'Twilight Town?' Kairi wondered.

'I guess that's the case. We can make a short stop in Twilight Town when we set out on our next journey. I'm sure the King wouldn't mind.' Riku suggested.

'Alright. Thanks for the drink. I'm sure you've got to hit the hay.' Kairi said. Riku stood up.

'Yep. I guess I'll see you in the morning.' Riku finished. Halfway through walking out the door, Riku stopped.

'Kairi?'

'Yeah?'

'Tell me if you love Sora. I'm sure he loves you with all his soul... and would like reciprocation.' Riku requested. Kairi smiled at him.

'Don't use such big words, Riku. As for your question... that's for me to know.' Kairi said, tapping her nose. Riku smiled back.

'Okay, Kairi. Good night.' Riku concluded, walking out the door. He walked all the way up to a platform on the island to stare at the moon instead of going home to bed. As he stood, he shifted his eye to the side of him as he felt something. Then he ducked. Somebody had tried to attack him, but when he turned around, Riku noticed nobody was there.

'Tidus? Wakka? Sora?' Riku rolled through some names.

_'Nope, Riku. It's someone you just got acquainted with. Remember the package?'_

'Package? What begins in flames, ends in flames, right?' Riku asked the gruff voice.

_'You got it. I am Bolt, the sender of the mail. I came here to talk to you.'_

'Show yourself... and then we can talk.' Riku insisted.

_'Fine.'_

A shadow appeared in front of Riku, wearing a black trenchcoat and a black hat, with a yellow 'X' across his black T-shirt. In the darkness of the night, this being had the shining, piercing eyes of a heartless.

'Okay... talk.' Riku said.

'For someone who's been away from darkness for a while, you sure haven't missed a beat. Just to clarify, I know about your little trip through the shadows and back again with Darkness In Zero... Ansem the Wise, I believe?' Bolt asked. Riku confirmed the last part with a nod.

'Riku, a new darkness is brewing, trying to overwrite the evil of Organisation XIII with their own. They are trying to bring back the one shadow that nobody... not even your best friend, the Keybearer, can stop. This one wields the elements freely in the guise of darkness.' Bolt began to explain.

'Who is this guy? What does he have to do with me or Sora? Or Kairi for that matter?' Riku wondered. Bolt smirked under the shadow that covered his face.

'He has _everything _to do with you three. He is everything... and nothing. It is an intertwined destiny that you shall all seal him off from the universe before he does any serious damage to it.' Came the answer.

'You didn't answer my first question.' Riku noticed.

'Quite right. You will meet him at his birth. He will be expecting you along with his two followers. If somebody around you mentions the name 'Heartless King', more often than not, it's one of his two followers.' Bolt responded.

'Thanks for the info. So, where does this Heartless King live?' Riku asked.

'The Omens of Desolation. Riku, I'm required elsewhere, so I have divulged enough and can talk no more. Don't worry. You shall see me again... I made a promise after all.' Bolt concluded before suddenly fading back into the shadows. Riku was left confused by the encounter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'I have met with him on the Islands. Hard to believe a good kid like that could spend a year in darkness and make it back.'_

_'You underestimate Riku, Bolt. The darkness was unable to defeat him because Riku was... and still is... tied to the bond he felt between himself, Sora & Kairi. They've been through a lot together.'_

_'I understand. I've heard that Sora & Riku were almost lost in darkness together... and were content with it because they had just saved the universe from Organisation XIII. There are no surviving members because Sora fought and destroyed them all.'_

_'Destroyed all of Organisation XIII? No. Fought them all, he has. But not all of them fell at his hands. Two remain... who are destined to help those three seal the Heartless King's keyhole of birth forever.'_

_'I have left the package for Kairi. The Lost Two play by different rules... so Sora and his friends are going to have to learn to play by those rules.'_

_'What about Kairi? When are you going to reveal the truth to her?'_

_'Whenever I am ready. Right now, the wounds are too deep to open up. But, when the time is right, she'll find out.'_

_'Good. Kairi is content with her life on the Destiny Island... but that doesn't mean she doesn't want to know about her past. She didn't become one of the seven princesses of heart by accident, you know.'_

_'I wish she hadn't been chosen for that... because she doesn't deserve to get dragged into the business that both Xehanort and Organisation XIII inflicted upon her.'_

_'I completely agree with you. She is too kind and caring to be used as a tool for darkness. Question: why didn't you tell Riku more?'_

_'There are some things... even the darkest shouldn't know. Why would it be of interest to you?'_

_'Because I have a gut instinct telling me you should've said more. You could've mentioned the Chasers... and the Keyblade Wars.'_

_'Like I said... there are some things even the darkest shouldn't know.'_

_'It will have to come out sometime, Bolt. Now go... you must wait for Sora and his friends in Twilight Town. And could you do me a favour?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'Say hi to Hayner, Pence & Olette for me.'_

_'Sure.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another morning and another whole new adventure. Sora got up and slipped on the magical clothes the fairies gave him at Yen Sid's tower, tying up the laces on his bright yellow boots to complete the get-up. He grabbed King Mickey's message from a couple of days ago and rushed out the door. He darted towards the bent-over tree where he, Riku & Kairi hanged out at. Riku was there, practicing with his wooden sword against Tidus. Sora sat himself on the tree, watching Riku totally own Tidus with a few light hits and a takedown. Figures.

'Whenever you're ready to lose again, let me know!' Riku taunted as he pulled Tidus to his feet.

'We'll see about that!' Tidus responded. Tidus walked off while Riku rested his back against the tree where Sora sat.

'What's up, Sora?' Riku asked.

'Excited is what's up, just like the sky. Another adventure... I wonder what we're fighting for this time.' Sora replied. Riku chuckled.

'What we were fighting for the first two times: the fate of the universe.' Riku answered back. They turned their heads to see Kairi walking up the pier with a backpack on. Riku guessed the package from Bolt was inside the backpack.

'Hey, Kairi.' Sora called lightly.

'Hi, Sora.' Kairi called back, also lightly. Riku smiled at this: at least it was a start at getting them together.

'When do we leave for Disney Castle?' Kairi asked.

'Whenever Donald & Goofy make it to the Island with the Gummi Ship. They should pick a spot where they're out of sight.' Riku responded.

'Whatever evil is out there... we'll find it and destroy it! Right, Riku?' Sora said with determination.

'Yeah!' Riku answered. Then Kairi noticed something.

'Guys, look over there!' Kairi said, pointing to a black spot in the water. It was bubbling as if it was boiling, emitting a strange black smoke. Sora, Riku and Kairi rushed over towards their boats. Riku was the first to hit the water and got close to the black spot. He looked down upon it and it gazed back up at him with shining yellow eyes. Riku recognised it immediately as Sora & Kairi caught up to him.

'What is that?' Kairi wondered.

'Heartless! Everybody back!' Riku yelled. This prompted Sora to begin paddling the waves to make it back to the shore. They'd soon be given an unintentional boost by the Heartless, which turned out to be in the shape of a Hydra, like the one Sora had encountered twice before at Olympus Coliseum. Riku, Sora & Kairi were thrown onto the shore. Riku, in a foul mood now that his day had been interrupted, summoned the Way To The Dawn into his right hand. Sora regained his feet and helped Kairi to hers.

'Guys, take cover in the cave. I'll handle this monster!' Riku suggested. Sora and Kairi made a beeline for their secret hideout in the cave while Riku did his best to fend off the heads of the Heartless Hydra. One head made a pass at Riku and he responded with a sharp slice of his keyblade. Two more came at him, forcing Riku to take to the air and cut the heads off. That was all good and well until four more heads appeared in the place of the decapitated two.

'What will I do?' Riku asked himself. Luckily, a familiar voice answered. It was Bolt's.

_'Riku, use the cards in the package I sent Kairi! Hurry!'_

Riku nodded and looked back until he spotted Kairi's backpack laying discarded on the ground. He dashed for the bag and opened the top pocket, where he found the package. Not wasting any time, Riku sliced the parcel open to find blue cards, shaped like crowns. Very familiar cards. The ones he held in his hand were called 'Tornado', 'Float', 'Drill' & 'Heartless Prison'.

_'Take Tornado, Float & Drill, call out their names and use the attack known as the Hurricane Kick!'_

Riku nodded again, now knowing what to do.

'Tornado! Float! Drill! HURRICANE KICK!' Riku yelled. The Tornado, Float & Drill cards turned into pure energy that flowed from his arm all the way down to his right leg. Riku jumped in the air, dodging three more Hydra heads and drilled his foot in between the middle heads. As Riku returned to the shores, the Heartless Hydra staggered backwards and a blazing keyhole opened on its chest.

_'Congratulations on being able to use this system, Riku. Now, throw the Heartless Prison card into the keyhole and this battle will be over. I'll see you in Twilight Town.'_

Riku tossed the remaining card in his hand into the blazing keyhole. The Heartless Hydra disappeared into the card, and the card threw itself back at Riku, who caught it with his left hand. He allowed Way To The Dawn to disappear. He stared at the card, which had the image of the Heartless Hydra and the word 'Gemini' across the side.

'Sora! Kairi! You can come out!' Riku yelled. No response. He ran over to the cave and walked through it. Sora and Kairi were sitting in front of the rock where they carved their drawings for one another. Riku wondered what they had been up to, but didn't bother to ask. Instead, he asked the relevent question.

'You guys okay?'

'We will be.' Sora replied. Riku just nodded, and the three friends went back outside to the shores, where a Gummi Ship was suddenly waiting. Out came Donald, Goofy & King Mickey.

'Hey, fellas!' Goofy called out. The reunion led to a few hugs. Mickey stood in front of Sora.

'Sora, you look a tad pale, fella. What happened?' Mickey wondered.

'A Heartless attacked us out of the water. I was able to defeat it and lock it away in this card.' Riku explained, showing Mickey the Gemini card he sealed the Heartless Hydra in. Mickey took the card.

'Where did you get this?!' Mickey asked in shock.

'Someone who has an interest in looking out for Kairi by mail. The cards were in the package Kairi received last night.' Riku answered. Mickey let a smirk come over his face.

'The Crusader of the Cards... Bolt, correct?' Mickey guessed. Riku nodded.

'What's that card, Riku?' Kairi asked curiously.

'Gemini. I don't know what it does yet... but it does use the power of the Hydra I just beat.' Riku replied. Then he turned to Mickey again.

'Mickey... you mind if we stop in Twilight Town on the way to the castle? Kairi's mail friend said he'd be there waiting for us.' Riku explained.

'Let's get on the Ship first... then we can make our moves.' Mickey agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'So... a whole new adventure, huh?' Roxas asked._

_'Yeah. Only this time... I don't know what I'm getting myself into.' Sora admitted._

_'Never stopped you before.' Roxas pointed out._

_'I know, but things are strange. A Heartless just attacked us out on the island with nobody commanding it... as if it had a mind of its own.' Sora explained._

_'Heartless have no hearts... but that doesn't mean they don't have brains.' Roxas said._

_'Right.' Sora responded simply._

_'You on your way to Twilight Town?' Roxas wondered._

_'Yes. Gotta' see the guy who's been looking out for Kairi... and helped us beat that Heartless.' Sora replied._

_'Bolt.' Roxas muttered._

_'That's what Mickey said. How do you know that name? Who is he?' Sora asked all at once._

_'Bolt... is a very complicated person. I can't really explain him better than Bolt himself, so wait until you get to Twilight Town. He can explain everything.' Roxas responded._

_'Thanks, Roxas.' Sora said._

_'One more thing, Sora... have you hooked up with Kairi yet?' Roxas asked with a smile. Sora returned the smile._

_'Riku almost caught us in our secret hideout kissing. We'll get a better chance sometime.' Sora finished._

_'I knew it was only a matter of time. See you, my Other.' Roxas concluded._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So... Bolt gave you telepathic directions on how to use this so-called system of the cards?' Mickey asked. Riku nodded as he motioned for Kairi's backpack. She handed it to Riku, who pulled out the card set. On top of the deck was Gemini, the card Riku acquired earlier. Everyone gazed at the deck as they sat at the round table inside the Gummi Ship, on their way to Twilight Town.

'So far, I only know one attack: the Hurricane Kick. Kairi's friend in the mail showed me how to combine the energies of the Tornado, Drill & Float cards to down the Heartless Hydra before I used a Heartless Prison card to seal it away inside Gemini.' Riku explained. Mickey groaned.

'Is something wrong, your majesty?' Kairi asked concerningly.

'Bolt, Crusader of the Cards. He obviously knows something we don't. Chip. Dale. Can't you move the ship any faster?' Mickey suggested.

'We're working at our hardest and fullest capacity, King Mickey!' Chip called.

'Yeah! We couldn't move the Gummi Ship any faster if we wanted to!' Dale followed. Sora scooted around to Mickey's side and took another glance at the deck.

'This Bolt guy must know about our previous quests for him to take an interest in Kairi.' Sora guessed. Mickey nodded.

'Only one way to find out. And I wouldn't be surprised if EVERYONE knew about Kairi.' Mickey told him. From there, Sora moved into the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His mind was in mysterious places ever since he left the core of the World That Never Was, where he & Riku had vanquished Xemnas.

'What are you afraid of? You're not supposed to live in fear... you saved the universe twice. So, what is the darkness in your heart doing to you?' Sora asked himself. He closed his eyes and saw a vision. A battlefield in the middle of a desert crossroads. What created these crossroads interested Sora more than anything else: Keyblades. Rows upon rows of keyblades. In the middle of this crossroads stood three armoured figures, each wielding two keyblades while looking across the horizon to see someone coming right for them. The vision then went black with only two golden eyes piercing the darkness. The pain that engulfed Sora's head was now excruciating. The keybearer opened his eyes and saw darkness itself staring back at him. His body didn't have a shred of light on it, except for the piercing gaze of his eyes. Shadows were emanating from his arms. This was the darkness inside his heart taking over. Sora couldn't bear the pain. Suddenly, Riku walked in and the shadows left Sora for the time being. The pain subsided.

'You okay?' Riku asked, in concern for his best friend's safety. Not wanting to worry his friend, Sora lied.

'I'm fine. Just a little sick that's all.' Sora replied. Riku sighed.

'Go get some rest. It might be another hour until we reach Twilight Town. We can't have you quitting on us now.' Riku suggested.

'Yeah... rest.' Sora muttered. He glanced at the mirror once again before walking out of the bathroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Our master shall soon rise... and the universe shall tremble in fear!'

'But first, Malyx... we must capture and imprison a Princess of Heart inside the stone tablet. It is the only way our master can function his powers and darkness.'

'Rextor... what shall we do about the Crusader?'

'That traitor will pay for rising against us and the King! Ready the Heartless forces... we are going to storm the universe, starting with Twilight Town!'

'Yes... this also seems like a job fit for the Nobodies!'

'Bring them along for the ride. One way or another... we will capture the ultimate Princess of Heart!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'I feel them. They have begun to move.' Bolt began._

_'I feel them too, Bolt. And I fear they have targeted Twilight Town and know exactly where Sora is headed.'_

_'Those two are wily veterans of the game... it wouldn't surprise me if they did know. But at the same time, I regret not leading them to a place out of the Lost Two's reach.' Bolt explained with a smirk._

_'Rag-Ki?'_

_'No. Too predictable. And while the Lost Two cannot enter that atmosphere anymore without their hearts, Heartless can. Since its a desolate warground with nothing but sand for miles, the Heartless could come in a million droves and maul us to death.' Bolt shook his head._

_'Kairi... you should give her enough of a hint.'_

_'So you've told me a thousand times. Look, I'm on my way to meet her and the others... and to provide backup. I left Sora a little something for when he arrives.' Bolt explained._

_'If you're lucky enough to have the time...'_

_'Hayner, Pence & Olette?' Bolt guessed._

_'Yeah.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and the gang touched down outside Yen Sid's tower. Sora's head was still drowsy from seeing his own darkness when he closed his eyes in the bathroom. Riku was worried about everyone else's welfare, as displayed by his helping Kairi & Mickey off the Gummi Ship. Donald & Goofy jumped out together. Because of his drowsiness, Sora's coordination was off-balance, causing his vision to blur and his feet to buckle. Sora fell out of the ship. Riku & Kairi were immediately at Sora's side and helped him up.

'You still sick?' Riku asked.

'Yeah. I'm not feeling so good.' Sora blurted out.

'We should get him to a clinic while we're here.' Mickey suggested.

'Sorry to be hanging you back.' Sora told his friends.

'Don't talk stupid, Sora. Friends take care of each other. Anyway, we're gonna' take care of you.' Kairi responded. She & Riku held him under his arms as they walked along.

'You know? Something just doesn't feel right...' Goofy said.

'Whaddya' mean?' Donald asked his partner. Goofy pointed to a chest under a bush.

'That ain't been here long.' Goofy guessed. Mickey walked over and read the label attached to it.

'It's for you, Sora.' Mickey explained. Riku & Kairi let him down so he could walk over to the chest and open it. Inside was a strange-looking triangular device and a set of six cards, much like the ones Riku used to defeat the Heartless Hydra. Sora picked up the label and read:

_I've heard a lot about you and your adventures against Xehanort and Organisation XIII. They are tales that pass through our universe easily, so I grasp them quite easily too. In this chest lies the Formator, a device I designed to give you an advantage on the battlefield by channelling the emotion-based power into a single Drive Form, which I was helped on by the fairies who gave you the Drive magic. With this device, you can drive without losing a teammate in the process. Along with the Formator, which straps to your left wrist, comes six cards with which I was also assisted by the fairies: Valor Form card, Wisdom Form card, Master Form card, Final Form card, the Formator Card... and the sixth is one I formulated because you're going to need the help of your significant other. 'Candle of the Thirteenth' is the call to unleash your other._

_I look forward to meeting you, Keybearer... and your companions too. Good luck in your future endeavours... because you're gonna' need it._

_Bolt._

Sora, having read the directions, attached the Formator device to his left wrist and pocketed the five cards that were to be used in conjunction with the Formator. The sixth card, he kept in his palm. The keybearer never took his eyes off the card as he walked back towards his friends.

'I have a feeling this card... will release someone else who can help us on this journey.' Sora guessed as Riku & Kairi held him up after he had pocketed that card.

'Step back, fellas and lass... I've got to summon the train.' Mickey advised, raising up his keyblade, which glowed immensely and shot a beam onto the train tracks. A portal opened up, and the purple train appeared in front of the gang.

'Off to another adventure, huh, guys?' Riku smiled.

'Yeah.' Came Sora's groaning reply. He wasn't any better.

'At least there's people we know in Twilight Town... which is always a plus.' Kairi said. Sora lightly nodded to her in response.

'First time, we had to track down the keyblade. Second time, we woke up in this world and destroyed Organisation XIII on our last trip. This time... we're going full steam ahead without any meaningful clues as to what we're in for.' Donald remembered.

'MAX!' Goofy yelled as if he had seen a ghost, just as the train doors opened to reveal a Goofy-like person sitting below the windows. Max turned his head and gasped.

'Dad?!' Max wondered. Goofy hugged Max.

'What happened to you, Max? Where did you go?' Goofy asked. The others walked onto the train. Max begged his father to back off.

'When that whole split with the worlds happened... I was swept away to another world, where after a year or so I met someone who let me know everything about your last two adventures. Quite a ride is what I heard. I could just about breath a sigh of relief hearing that you were okay. But I had no way of getting to you until my new buddy began to take an interest in the seventh Princess of Heart, I think he called it?' Max began, glancing over at Kairi.

'That's her, right?' Max asked. Goofy nodded.

'Anyway... he began sending her packages of a card game he had invented and advised me to meet him in Twilight Town by the way of dragon.' Max continued.

'Bolt.' Riku guessed.

'How did you know?' Max wondered.

'He's given us enough hints beforehand. Who is that?' Riku replied, pointing to the person beside Max, who had claws, scales and dragon's wings.

'Oh, him? That's Dozeshifter... Bolt's pet dragon. He can shapeshift, so he doesn't get cramped on trains and stuff. Now that I think about it, Bolt probably believed we'd cross paths when he advised me to meet him here.' Max said.

'When we get home, you and I are packing up for quality time!' Goofy laughed.

'You mean a vacation? Didn't you ever learn from the last time?' Max sighed. He noticed Sora's pale state.

'Will he be okay?' Max asked in concern.

'We need to get him to a clinic in Twilight Town.' Donald informed the younger Goof. But Sora shook his head.

'I'm not going to any clinic until I see Bolt. I need to see him first.' Sora protested. Then the train halted.

'We're in Central Station... you ready?' Riku asked Sora & Kairi.

'Yeah.' Came the reply from both of Riku's best friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: This is my first Kingdom Hearts story on so some good feedback would be appreciated. Flame if you feel the need to, but ideas are what I feel I need for help.**_

_**Later.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Training

**Chapter 2: The Training.**

The gang stepped off the train and Sora immediately noticed three friends he had met from his last adventure: Hayner, Pence & Olette. They soon spotted Sora too and rushed over to greet the Keybearer.

'What's up, Sora?' said Hayner. Sora managed a smile.

'I don't feel too good. What about you?' Came Sora's response.

'Introduce us.' Pence requested. Sora stood by Hayner, Pence & Olette and introduced the rest of the gang to the trio.

'You know Kairi, the King, Donald & Goofy. The ones you don't know are Riku & Max... and the scaly guy is Dozeshifter.' Sora explained.

'What are you guys here for today?' Olette wondered.

'To meet someone who's been looking out for me. We're on an adventure.' Kairi replied.

'Sounds exciting. Any specifics on who we're looking out for?' Olette offered. The gang all shook their heads.

'Don't know what the guy looks like, so you couldn't help. Oh, god!' Sora gagged, holding his chest and falling to one knee in pain as he stared at the ground. Riku & Kairi were right there. On the marble floor, Sora could make out his reflection... but it soon turned into the darkness he had seen in the mirror with the same piercing gaze. Sora's eyes widened. But just like earlier, the pain was able to subside and the dark reflection left his eyes. Sora lifted his head to Riku & Kairi which gave them a look that he was okay. Sora glanced down back at the floor... and noticed a shadow in the floor. Heartless were underneath them! Sora summoned the Keyblade and dropped into a fighting stance.

'Something wrong?' Pence asked. Then a Neoshadow appeared behind him. Riku noticed.

'Pence, duck!' Riku yelled, summoning the Way To The Dawn. Pence dropped down and Riku boomeranged his Keyblade towards the Neoshadow, decapitating it. But more Heartless poured in from the ground. Kairi's Flower of Fate Keyblade and Mickey's Golden Kingdom Keyblade appeared in their owners' hands, while Dozeshifter transformed into his dragon form and took flight out of the station, taking out some Heartless in the process.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'What's wrong, Bolt?'_

_'Those two bastards have invaded Twilight Town with Heartless forces. There was an ambush inside the train station!' Bolt alarmed._

_'Get down there. They need your help!'_

_'I guess to hell with seeking _me _out!'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi was the first one to commence the fight, back-flipping amid a small group of the Heartless. As one Heartless rushed in from the side, Kairi knocked it back with a kick, then ducked down into a leg sweep to knock another off its feet. However, she failed to see two more rush her from behind. Caught off-guard, Kairi was forced to the ground.

Sora could not deny it to himself: he wasn't fit enough for this, but now was not the time to be concerned about his sickness. Sora concentrated on the task at hand, performing a roundhouse kick to a Heartless, before flipping it over his shoulder. He moved onto another, but this time was countered by a jumping scratch from the Shadow. Sora landed hard on his back, a small puddle of blood spitting from his costume from where the scratch struck. But he responded by impaling the Neoshadow with the Keyblade when the Heartless walked over to finish Sora.

Riku executed a series of sharp jabs to an extremely agile Neoshadow's chest, trails of shadow spreading his fists from the force of the attacks. A second Neoshadow advanced from the back, but Riku was more than ready for it, spinning into a back stab with the Way To The Dawn. However, this gave the first Heartless a chance to recover, sending a roundhouse kick straight into Riku's side.

King Mickey jumped up and kicked two approaching Neoshadows at once. When another rushed in, King Mickey went with the momentum, managing to grab the Heartless and throw it across the train station. The Neoshadow collided with a wall, instantly splattering against the side in a puddle of black shadow.

The Goofs & Donald headed straight for the remaining Heartless. Donald and Goofy kept them busy, firing magic from their Comet Staff & Knight Defender as they charged forward. Suddenly Max came flying over the top of them, his slingshot held ready. A mighty downwards barrage of rock shots was performed as his descended, and actually managed to irritate the Heartless. Suddenly, one Neoshadow brought out a shadow sword forward with Max having to react quick in order to block with his small weapon. The grunt and younger Goof exchanged a few missing punches before Max sweeped the Heartless down low, allowing Donald to hit Thundraga to finish the Heartless off.

Riku reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out the Gemini, Tornado, Drill & Float cards. He called their names and initiated the Hurricane Kick, splitting into two halves at the end and smashing into the remaining Heartless before opening their keyholes. Seeing this, Riku pulled out a few Heartless Prison cards and threw them into the open keyholes as his two halves reunited after the final attack. The defeated Heartless became trapped within the cards and zoomed back to Riku's hand. The gang regrouped.

'Everybody okay?' Riku asked in concern. The others nodded. Then there was a sound. It was an evil laugh coming from outside. With Sora in front, the gang rushed outside, but nothing was there. Sora decided to scan the landscape before he made any assumptions first. He gazed out at the sunset horizons of Twilight Town and found everything to be normal. That is... until a wall of darkness covered the rest of the gang, cutting them off from Sora.

'Guys!' The ill Keybearer cried, but his friends couldn't hear him. On that note, Nobodies, ranging from Dusks to Dragoons, circled him. Believing he needed an extra boost, he summoned the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades before he began swinging. But it wasn't enough as a Dragoon knocked Sora back with its Nobody Lance. While regaining his footing, Sora glanced at the Formator on his wrist and pulled the Drive Cards from his pocket. Sora looked at the cards and picked out the Wisdom Form card. Sora placed the Formator card inside the slot at the top before he swiped the Wisdom Form card through the card-swiper at the side of it. As the Nobodies moved in, the Formator's glass window where the Wisdom card's image was visible began to glow bright blue. Suddenly, Sora's body exploded into a magnificent blue light and his costume changed into blue. Sora let his hovering feet guide him as he began shooting Blizzard blasts at the Nobodies, taking out the bulk of his enemies. Sliding across, Sora shot an Assassin Nobody hard and tackled a Dusk, which both faded. Sora then dove into the air and sliced a pair of Samurai Nobodies in half, leaving a Dragoon. The keybearer took out the Valor Form card and swiped it through the Formator, moving into his crimson form. Sora swung the Oathkeeper to the side, knocking the Nobody Lance out of the Dragoon's claw before he swung the Oblivion at the Nobody's head and destroyed the enemy.

'It never gets any easier...' Sora groaned to himself. He suddenly dropped to one knee again and threw up as the dark chasm that cut him off from his friends disappeared. Riku & Kairi, seeing the state Sora was in, ran straight to their best friend's side.

'We gotta' get him to a hospital.' Kairi said.

'No! I've gotta' see Bolt first.' Sora insisted. Riku shook his head.

'Sorry, buddy... decision override. You're going straight to the clinic.' Riku responded.

'You're not going anywhere!' yelled a voice. A figure came out of nowhere with the help of the shadows, flanked by more Heartless. Riku gazed at the costume of the new arrival and recognised it immediately: it is almost identical to the one Riku himself wore while under the influence of Xehanort during the first adventure, except this costume had a mask.

'Who are you?' Mickey demanded.

'I am called Malyx, the second flame... and one half of the Lost Two. I cannot allow you to pass!' The arrival responded. Mickey pulled out his Kingdom Keyblade, ready for a fight.

'Hmph!' Malyx muttered as he responded by summoning his own Keyblade and went into a combat stance.

'Say hello to the Devil's Pride, your hollow majesty!' Malyx taunted as he began to advance towards Mickey, but was cut off by a fireball shot from the roof of the train station. Malyx looked up to see a cloaked man jumping from the roof armed with a gun that was shaped in the form of an 'X'. This man was dressed in a black trenchcoat, denim jeans, a black cowboy hat and a black shirt with a large golden cross going across it. He pointed the gun with an outstretched arm straight at Malyx. He looked back at Riku & Max.

'Riku! Max! Take Sora to the clinic and get him cleaned up! I'll meet you guys later!' The man said before he turned his attention back to Malyx.

'Right, Bolt!' Max responded, which shocked most of the gang. Max then whistled and Dozeshifter came back in full dragon form. The gang got Sora onto the back of the dragon before they took off. Malyx & Bolt stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

'We meet again, Malyx!' Bolt smiled mockingly.

'Bolt, the Crusader of the Cards... we do indeed. This time... you _will _fall!' Malyx responded as he swung Devil's Pride at Bolt, which Bolt blocked with his gun. Bolt kicked Malyx back and jumped back, putting a bit of distance between them. Bolt tapped the side of his gun twice and two straight laserbeams shot out of the bottom. They connected to another 'X', creating a Keyblade, complete with an 'X' Keychain.

'I'm sure you remember the Crosshammer, Malyx?' Bolt taunted. Ignoring this, Malyx charged in. Words were no longer needed - the battle had begun. Both opponents began the charge, Malyx raising the Devil's Pride ready. As they neared, Malyx made the first move, swinging the Devil's Pride across. Bolt promptly rolled underneath, standing back up on the other side as Malyx turned around. Bolt was already springing up into a high kick that knocked the evil weapon to the side. Malyx was quick to steady it again, however, and made a few more swings. Bolt reversed, leaning back to avoid the swipes. Unfortunately he then made the mistake of raising his leg and then bringing down his foot on top of the Devil's Pride to try and pin it to the ground - Malyx just raised it again, lifting Bolt up and toppling him over. He hacked his weapon down, but Bolt managed to roll clear at the last second. They faced each other again, Bolt on the offensive first with a fast combo of punches and kicks. Malyx back-pedalled, but only from trying to keep some distance rather than avoiding being struck. Bolt did finally get one good hit in though, a low but forceful kick slamming straight into Malyx's midsection. Now he stumbled back, falling down but getting back up almost immediately. Again Bolt moved in, diving forward. But Malyx was ready this time, leaping up and landing again on Bolt's back. His descent was accelerated, crashing down into the dirt and skidding along, Malyx riding him almost like a surfboard. When he finally stepped off, he chuckled his amusement at the ease of the human's defeat - moments before Bolt's legs suddenly lashed out and slammed into his jaw. He staggered and toppled again, this time taking a little longer to get back up.

'Had enough?' Bolt mocked his fallen adversary. Malyx just chuckled at that sentence as he got back up to verticality.

'You may have won this round, crusader... but one way or another, the Dracomyriad will possess a princess of heart! Until then, let's see if you can handle my Riverquake Tearer Heartless!' Malyx responded before he disappeared. Bolt looked at the shadow creatures and smirked. Bolt then reached into his trenchcoat pocket and pulled out a card. On it was an image of the Ultima Keyblade and on the side in red it said 'Ultima Attack'. Bolt called out its name and it changed into energy that was concentrated on the Crosshammer Keyblade. Bolt accelerated in speed and took out the Heartless within the time frame of ten seconds.

'Heartless handled, Malyx.' Bolt mocked as he put away the Crosshammer and ran into Station Heights.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'I heard you ain't feeling so good.' Roxas said._

_'Nope. After a fight, I threw up. We were all ambushed at the train station. And then Bolt came to buy the others some time so they could put me in this damn hospital.' Sora explained._

_'So he finally showed up.' Roxas sighed._

_'I was wondering that exact same thing.' Sora replied._

_'He has a lot of things to tell you and the others, so be sure to listen close. Anything he tells you could be an asset to your journey.' Roxas advised._

_'Thanks for the tip. I guess I gotta' get back to consciousness to let everybody know I'm okay.' Sora concluded._

_'Bye.' Roxas finished._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora opened his eyes to the sight of Kairi clutching him tight. Sora glanced at the girl and then at Riku.

'Sorry... couldn't get her to move.' Riku grinned. The nurse then came in carrying a small bottle of tablets as Kairi finally pulled away from Sora.

'I recommend that you take these tablets twice every day if your condition doesn't get any better.' The nurse told Sora, handing him the bottle.

'Thanks.' Sora replied. As the nurse left, Max, Goofy, Donald & Mickey ran back into the room where Sora was sitting. Max pointed his thumb backwards.

'Bolt is outside waiting for you all.' Max said simply. Sora walked with Kairi and Riku, Hayner, Pence & Olette joined them on the way out. Sora walked out through the double doors and pocketed the tablets as he saw Bolt, who was sitting on a bench. Sora took a seat next to the mysterious warrior, who took off his cowboy hat to show his long black hair.

'It's an honour to finally meet you, Sora. I am Bolt, the sender of your friend's card package. Forgive me for taking so much time, but I had to teach Malyx a lesson.' Bolt introduced.

'Who is he?' Sora wondered.

'Nothing... but a memory. He is one of the Lost Two and their subsequent organisation, the Dracomyriad. They command a mixed hit-squad of Heartless & Nobodies in the hopes of bringing back their leader.' Bolt answered.

'Who's that?' Sora asked.

'The Heartless King. He commands the darkness from which the Heartless came. I'm supposed to go and stop his resurrection. That's why I decided to move when the Lost Two reawakened. Maybe when you're ready to hear the next part, I'll tell it to you. But I didn't come here to daudle about the past... I came here to teach you how to use the card system that me and the Dracomyriad use in battle. Also, if you want to defeat the Heartless King, you're going to need some help!' Bolt continued. The warrior pointed to Kairi & Riku.

'You too.' Bolt added. Sora shrugged his shoulders and followed Bolt into the open space that was usually used for the Twilight Town Struggle tournaments. Bolt stood on one end of the field while Sora, Kairi & Riku stood on the other end.

'Roxas said you were a complicated person... seems he was right.' Sora mentioned. Bolt pulled off his jacket and set it down next to his feet. He then looked back up at Sora.

'Yep. Sounds like Roxas to me. I don't know about you... but I think he'd want to be around for this!' Bolt smiled. Sora looked confused, as did the rest of his friends.

'Would you mind explaining that one for us?' Goofy requested.

'Yeah. Whaddya' mean?' Donald wondered.

'Even I'm confused.' Max followed.

'Would you mind cutting to the chase?' Mickey suggested. Bolt retained his smile.

'Sora... you still have the six cards I gave to you?' Bolt asked. Sora shuffled through his pockets for the cards and found them. The keybearer showed them to Bolt. Bolt pointed.

'Take out the sixth.' Bolt advised. Sora did so and tossed the card to its creator. Bolt held it in the sky.

'I EVOKE THE CANDLE OF THE THIRTEENTH!' Bolt called, tossing the card into the air, where it changed into a ball of pure light energy and hit Sora square in the chest. When Sora fell, he split in half. The two halves then looked at one another. The other half was vaguely familiar.

'Oh... hey, Roxas.' Sora muttered slowly. Roxas smiled at that.

'Hey to you too, Sora.' Roxas replied, as the two keybearers got back to their feet. Hayner, Pence & Olette were scratching their heads as to how that happened, while Donald, Goofy, King Mickey & Max were in awe.

'I feel like we've seen him somewhere before...' Hayner said.

'No, I'm sure we have. We just can't remember.' Pence responded.

'Roxas? That name is eerily familiar.' Olette replied. Roxas just laughed at their confusion.

'Good. Now the training can begin. Summon your Keyblades and prepare for your first lesson.' Bolt said. Sora summoned the Silver Kingdom Keyblade, Roxas brought out Oathkeeper & Oblivion, Mickey wielded his Golden Kingdom Keyblade, Riku called for the Way To The Dawn, Goofy brought up the Knight Defender shield and Donald kept the Comet Staff handy while Kairi summoned the Flower of Fate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'That was a poor, poor effort, Malyx. Our King will be most unpleased with you when he awakens.' Rextor scolded his partner.

'Like you can do any better, Rextor.' Malyx shot back.

'Actually, I can. And I'm going to prove it soon enough.' Rextor smiled evilly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sora, try the Drop Whale, Firefly and Gemini all together for one attack.' Bolt suggested as the Keybearer faced off with King Mickey inside the Struggle ring. Sora, while in Master Form and wielding the Oathkeeper Keyblade as a secondary weapon, looked at the cards in his deck and pulled the suggested cards out.

'Drop, Fire, Gemini! BURNING DIVIDE!' Sora commanded as he jumped into the air, flames engulfing his keyblades, backflipping in the air, splitting into two (boy, he'd done a lot of that today) and striking Mickey with a fearsome double-blade shot that the King wasn't able to defend against. Mickey was knocked back several feet as his keyblade stuck in the ground.

'Good, Sora. But in playing those cards, you weren't paying attention to the fact that Mickey had played the card known as Thief Chameleon, which gives him an ability that mimics the last card you played... which I believe was Gemini.' Bolt explained. Mickey got back up and retrieved his keyblade, suddenly splitting into two. The King's two halves then accelerated in speed and struck Sora anytime they passed him. Sora then quickly swiped the Final Form card through the Formator and his costume became silver instead of golden. With this power, Sora caught a Mickey half with a strike of the Oathkeeper and nailed the other half in the gut with the Kingdom Keyblade. Sora played another five cards known as Slash Lizard, Beat Lion, Tackle Boar, Kick Locust and Thunder Deer.

'Slash, Beat, Tackle, Kick, Thunder, STRAIGHT FLUSH!' Sora called, charging his keyblades and launching them at Mickey. The King couldn't defend as Sora's weapons just knocked away his own. Sora had won this fight. Bolt started clapping.

'You're catching on, keybearer. It's as if you and my system were made for one another. All we need now is for everyone else to catch the drift and we're set to take on the Lost Two.' Bolt complimented. On that note, Riku & Roxas stepped up to the plate.

'Just like old times, huh?' Riku told Roxas.

'Difference... you don't have a dark creature watching your back.' Roxas responded. Bolt tossed them a deck of cards each and they both eyed the cards they drew off of the top. Roxas took two cards from his hand while Riku drew out one.

'I will warn you that the decks are incomplete... so I had to mix them up, which is why Mickey & Sora were sharing the abilities of the Diamond Deck and the Spade Deck. Riku & Roxas will be sharing the powers of the Heart & Club Decks.' Bolt told Max, who was standing next to him.

'To fill out the decks, we gotta' capture more Heartless in prison cards, right?' Max guessed. Bolt confirmed it with a nod. Kairi & Sora sat next to one another on the bench.

'You okay?' Kairi asked in concern.

'I'll be fine.' Sora assured her. Suddenly, the action commenced with Roxas wielding the Oblivion and Riku carrying the Way To The Dawn at his side.


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving Twilight Town

**Chapter 3: Leaving Twilight Town.**

_'Why?! Why do you have the Keyblade?!' Riku demanded to know as Roxas knocked him to the floor._

_'Shut up!' Came Roxas' reply. He swiped down with the Oblivion Keyblade of Darkness he was so accustomed to using, but Riku blocked the blow and knocked Roxas backwards with a blast of dark energy._

_'If I can't beat you at all while suppressing the power of darkness, then I will open my heart to darkness... and wield it. I shall become darkness!' Riku declared, suddenly enveloping himself in the dark energy he used against Roxas. Roxas, formerly known as Number XIII of the notorious Organisation XIII and the Nobody to Sora, attempted to infiltrate this shadow that Riku had put up, but before he could reach it, Roxas felt something reach out and grab him. Staring at him out of the subsiding darkness was Riku, this time looking different with a gigantic Neoshadow Heartless behind him. The very creature that had grabbed him. They started slowly levitating in the air. In pure rage, Roxas looked into the eyes of Riku._

_'Time for you to take a nap!' Riku quipped as the Heartless behind him tossed Roxas into the stone ground of the World That Never Was hard. The Oblivion Keyblade disappeared from Roxas' grip. He was out cold. Riku had won this fight._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas, as hazy as his memory was, never forgot that fateful encounter in the World That Never Was, where Riku defeated him. Now was the time for payback. Roxas' compassion became a blur as he dashed right for Riku and quickly took hold of him, sending him through the air. Riku slammed into the dusty concrete floor and rolled away till he was in the middle and then his body stopped. Staggering to his hands and knees he shook his head to get rid of the daze which he sustained from the force of that throw. As Riku stood up slowly, the dust rose up as well but only to knee height which didn't allow either fighter to see the ground on which they walked upon. Suddenly Riku jerked his head up and saw Roxas come flying in after him with his Oathkeeper extended out, ready to smash Riku's head! Quickly Riku rolled away letting Roxas smack head-first into the floor, but to Riku's misfortune Roxas vanished under the dust cloud. Hesitantly he moved around in a defensive posture so he could kick into action and take on Roxas at anytime he would pop his head up. Riku jumped and turned through the air as he felt Roxas' presence close behind him, and to his surprise as he turned in the air he found Roxas right behind him. But what the former Organisation XIII member didn't realise is that Riku had the advantage as Riku's foot swiftly collided with Roxas' gut, smacking him down hard to the ground. Riku flipped to his feet again as Roxas staggered back up at the same time. Yelling at the top of his lungs, Riku ran in full force as the anger built up inside of him. Fists were a go as he kept hammering hook after hook into Roxas' head, beating in his opponent's cranium almost to mush, then he let him go in compassion but Roxas with his will to get payback swung back around to get a shot in. It was useless as Riku jumped up and decided to play his two cards.

'Blizzard! Screw! BLIZZARD GALE!' Riku called out. The cards became energy which vaulted Riku into the air and aimed a ice-encrusted punch straight for Roxas, but Roxas held up his counter card, Tornado Hawk.

'Tornado!' Roxas commanded, using his Keyblades to force Riku back using huge winds that Riku couldn't defend against. Riku was on the floor as Roxas moved in for the final attack. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Riku kipped up to his feet and hit Roxas square in the jaw with an energised roundhouse kick. Bolt began clapping, signifying Roxas had to wait a while longer for his payback.

'Excellent fight, Riku. What card did you use to finish Roxas?' Bolt wondered. Riku held up Drill Shell. Bolt helped Roxas to his feet and patted him on the shoulder.

'You always have to think two moves ahead of the game. Tornado Hawk was a good defense, but it's not really useful for offense.' Bolt advised. Roxas simply nodded and followed Riku back to the benches, tossing the decks back to Bolt. He pocketed them and stood in front of the whole gang.

'Now that everybody has learned how to use a deck effectively, I think it's time we do what needs to be done here and leave. We mustn't let the Lost Two get too many moves ahead of us.' The warrior advised before whistling for Dozeshifter. The trusty dragon flew in from the air and moved into humanoid form. Everybody stood up from the bench and began moving. On the opposite end of the street was Seifer's gang, just coming in.

'Leaving so soon without a hello or goodbye? Not like I care.' Seifer said.

'We don't care, ya know!' Fuu followed.

'Careless.' Came Rai's line. Hayner, aggravated as always by Seifer's comments, stepped forward, but Sora cut him off.

'What do you want, Seifer? We're just about to go and we're not bothering you, so what's the big deal?' Sora asked.

'Your very existence bothers me. We could do better without your kind around. Now, if you don't mind, we gotta' prepare for the next Struggle tournament.' Seifer responded. Roxas stepped out in front of Seifer. Seifer just looked past him.

'Welcome back.' Seifer scoffed before he and his gang moved past Bolt and the others. Sora dropped to one knee suddenly. Remembering the tablets, he popped one in his mouth and pocketed the container again. He rose up from the pain as if nothing had happened.

'Are you going to be alright, Keybearer?' Bolt asked, concerned. Sora nodded slowly.

'That's the fourth time this whole trip, Sora. I wish I knew what was up with you!' Kairi said.

'I wonder if it's from what we both saw in the belly of the World That Never Was...' Riku pitched in.

'I'm still part of you and this hurts me just to watch.' Roxas told his other half.

'Gosh, Sora... I hope you get better!' Goofy smiled.

'Yeah, you can't quit now!' Donald followed.

'If there's anything I can help with, Sora, I'm there!' Max offered. The gang all helped him walk. Hayner, Pence & Olette stood with concern on their faces. Sora turned back to them.

'We'll be back. I promise.' Sora assured them. That put smiles back on the faces of the trio as the gang walked out of the Sandlot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So, what did the Lost Two do to you that caused you to come after us and help in our journey?' Mickey asked. Bolt looked at the short King and grinned lightly.

'That would just be telling, Your Majesty. Even you aren't ready to hear that part of my story yet.' Bolt replied. The gang was outside Yen Sid's tower.

'Our Gummi Ship is dead ahead. We'll be travelling in that.' Donald told Bolt. The warrior stopped dead in his tracks.

'What is it, Bolt?' Max wondered.

'I must speak with Yen Sid for a second. Wait here.' Bolt responded, walking into the tower.

'What do you think he wants to talk to Yen Sid about?' Donald asked.

'Gosh, I wonder. Maybe a little magic boost or something.' Goofy guessed.

'I wouldn't count on it, Dad. That guy's got enough magic on him without overloading.' Max joked. They then walked over to Sora with Riku, Kairi & Roxas.

'Feeling a bit better?' Max asked.

'Right now I am, but you never know when I could go down again.' Sora replied.

'We'll be there.' Kairi assured him. That made Sora smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bolt reached Yen Sid's private chambers, but the wizard wasn't around. Bolt sensed something wasn't right, keeping his right hand on the grip of his Crosshammer to his side cautiously. Slowly, the warrior walked into the three fairies' room... which was also empty.

'What the hell?' Bolt quietly asked himself. Soon, he got a very painful answer.

'AEON SNARE!'

Something was stabbing at him with the speed of light. Staggering for a second, Bolt suddenly unholstered his Crosshammer and moved it into Keyblade mode, slashing at air wildly before he hit something. A man appeared out of thin air and then crashed into Yen Sid's table. This man was bald and had a grey goatee almost like a gargoyle.

'Good to see you again, Rextor!' Bolt mocked angrily, bringing the Crosshammer Keyblade to the front of him and pointing it at Rextor. Rextor took out his own keyblade, known as the Acrossing Two, which looked like a hybrid of the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades.

'Likewise, you fool. Right here and now, I shall destroy you in the honor of our lord and master, the great King Xyviel!' Rextor barked. The evil one took out his own deck of cards and swiped two cards off of the top. Bolt did likewise with one of his own incompleted decks.

'Category Seven!' Rextor called. Seven floating torches materialised in the air and let out a burst of flames at Bolt.

'Metal!' Bolt commanded, bringing up a large shield to defend against the inferno that was heading for him. Rextor scoffed at the defense.

'Category Two!' Rextor continued, bringing up a pair of mirrors in front of Bolt. Bolt's reflections jumped out of the mirrors and attacked him simultaneously before disappearing. Bolt groaned on the floor. Rextor let out an evil chuckle.

'Your offense is pathetic! You should've remained one of us!' Rextor taunted. Bolt got back up to verticality and drew out five cards.

'I will not remain part of a hollow existence! ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!' Bolt roared, gripping his Crosshammer Keyblade tightly. He rushed in, full speed ahead and diagnally slashed into Rextor, knocking the evil one into a wall. Rextor retained his evil grin and snapped his fingers.

'You remember the Barony of the Damned, crusader? You will soon!' Rextor mocked. Bolt heard something and poked his head out the window. The ground beneath Sora and the others began to blacken like the darkness of a Heartless. Bolt charged for Rextor out of rage one last time, but the evil one disappeared. Bolt then jumped through the window and drew the gang's attention to the changing grounds.

'What is this?' Max had to yell.

'Rextor's magic! He's trying to send us to the Barony of the Damned! That place makes Hell look about as lethal as my nose!' Bolt yelled back. Then Riku disappeared into the floor.

'Riku!' Sora & Kairi cried together.

'Oh... not good!' Donald quipped worryingly, before suffering the same fate as Riku.

'Donald!' Goofy called after his partner. Then he too dropped into the floor.

'Dad!' Max cried. He got lost too. Roxas, Kairi & Sora soon followed.

'Damn it!' Bolt cursed. Not wanting to wait for the ground to swallow him whole, Bolt took a dive in.


	4. Chapter 4: The Barony of the Damned

**Chapter 4: The Barony of The Damned.**

'Why is it whenever something bad happens to me, I end up here?' Bolt cursed to himself.

_Keep moving._

'Oh, you again.' Bolt muttered.

_Don't sit still, you fool. Get moving. You know this maze better than anyone else... and Sora's friends need your help._

'I know that. But if I get to them too late...' Bolt was cut-off in mid-sentence.

_You won't. Now go._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What the hell happened to us?' Max asked himself as he looked at the medieval labyrinth that stood before him with webs under the torches which provided only dim flames.

'Max?' A familiar voice called.

'Donald?' Max asked back.

'Yeah. Where are you?' The wizard quacked back to the younger Goof. Max then glanced once again at his surroundings.

'I wish I could tell you. Where's PJ and Bobby when you need 'em?' Max sighed to himself. He took a deep breath and suddenly... a flash of light appeared in his hands.

_To be found... is also to be lost. To be lost... is also to be found. You have been chosen to wield a Keyblade... and a wielder's destiny awaits you._

The voice subsided along with the flash of light to reveal a Keyblade in Max's hand. It was a meaner looking version of Sora's Kingdom Keyblade with a buzzsaw at the key part of the blade. A small golden buzzsaw was at the end of the keychain.

_Now, a test._

Suddenly, Nobodies circled Max in numbers. Max, looking down at his keyblade, dropped into a fighting stance and went into battle. Max began to fend off the Nobodies using both his Wielder's Destiny Keyblade and his fighting skills. He was quick to kick one in the chest, before delivering a strong slash. No Nobody could withstand the Wielder's Destiny Keyblade. Two more Nobodies moved in unison, both kicking Max while he was still crouched. He rolled away, now getting back up to continue the fight. Max concentrated on the multiple Nobodies rushing towards him. He executed a swift roundhouse kick to one, before punching another that tried to rush in. Wielder's Destiny Keyblade still in hand, he then flipped backwards, quickly shifting into a twist and swiped his weapon straight across a Nobody's neck. The blade effortlessly severed the head, sending it bouncing away into nothing, where it belonged. Max then jumped in the air and backflip-kicked the last three Nobodies back into darkness.

_Well done, young one. Your friend awaits._

Max's keyblade disappeared and the stone wall beside him lifted up in the air to reveal Donald. The court wizard was alarmed.

'What? How'd you do that?' Donald quacked.

'I do _not_ know. I just want out of here.' Max replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Namine, where is everybody? I can't see nothing in this darkness.' Roxas requested, looking for his significant other._

_'Roxas, Kairi is right next to you, just a few feet down. I must ask... what happened to you? Your pattern looks different.' Namine asked._

_'Bolt got me outside of Sora using the Candle of the Thirteenth or something like that. He has his ways, and I'm not one to judge.' Roxas replied._

_'Okay, keep walking down. You'll see Kairi eventually.' Namine told him._

Roxas opened his eyes and began walking down the hallways of the stone labyrinth he was now in. He came to a stone staircase and began to walk down it until he saw the pink dress of the seventh princess of heart come into view.

'Kairi!' Roxas called out.

'Oh, it's you, Roxas. Did you see Sora on your way in here?' Kairi asked.

Roxas shook his head: 'No. We just fell in here and got seperated. Namine led me to you. Let's keep moving. We aren't going to find anyone else by just sitting here.'

'Right.' Kairi responded. They continued walking until they came across a large gang of Nobodies & Heartless, which didn't take long.

'Why do they always know where we are?' Kairi wondered.

'The Nobodies are drawn to me, no doubt. But there seems to be a thing between you and the Heartless that I just can't put my finger on.' Roxas responded sarcastically. Then a voice infiltrated their minds.

_To have dwelled in the twilight for so long... is to be willing to cut ties with the darkness completely. You have been chosen to wield Keyblades... but it is up to you to prevent Oblivion and keep your oaths._

Roxas's Oblivion & Oathkeeper Keyblades appeared in his grasp once again.

_Someone who cannot be evil, someone who would be willing to lose her own heart to regain one that belongs to another... that is why you have been chosen to wield a Keyblade. Now go, Flower of Fate._

Kairi's Keyblade materialised in her hand, and the two wielders prepared for battle. The Nobodies & Heartless, along with a Heartless in the shape of a Jellyfish, began to advance. Roxas was ready for them, quick to slam his fist into one of their heads. Moving down to leg-sweep another, he then rolled back towards another. He reached up with one hand and grabbed the Nobody's arm, and grabbed his knee with the other. A quick pull, and the solider was flipped over his shoulder. Kairi began to fend off the Heartless using both her Flower of Fate Keyblade and her fighting skills. She was quick to kick one in the chest, before delivering a strong slash. No Heartless could withstand the Flower of Fate Keyblade. Two more Heartless moved in unison, both kicking Kairi while she was still crouched. She rolled away, now getting back up to continue the fight. More Nobodies attacked, but Roxas defended himself expertly, kicking one in the chest then knocking over another with a spinning sweep of his Keyblades. They disappeared.

'Is that all of them?' Kairi asked.

Roxas shook his head, pointing to the Jellyfish Heartless: 'Nope.'

Kairi turned to see the Heartless move towards her, but it was suddenly shot. Roxas turned his head to see Bolt running in with the Crosshammer drawn. Bolt pulled out 3 cards.

'BLIZZARD CRUSH!' The warrior called out, freezing the Jellyfish Heartless and then smashing it with a devastating scissors kick. The Heartless dwindled to the floor lifeless, with it's keyhole appearing. Bolt tossed a Heartless Prison card through the keyhole, sealing the Heartless. Roxas & Kairi scooted 'round to Bolt's side to see the new card the Heartless had created.

'Seven of Clubs: Gel Jellyfish. Five cards left to complete the clubs deck. Let's move. The others need us.' Bolt advised as they began running through the halls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ow, my head hurts.' Sora moaned.

'Quit your whining. You aren't the only one.' Riku said from behind him. Sora turned around to see his friend sitting against a wall under a dimly-lit torch.

'That was some fall.' Goofy commented as he got up from the ground.

'Nothing we can't handle. You guys okay?' Mickey asked.

'We will be when we get out of this place.' Sora said... before he grabbed his chest and stared into the ground again. He could see darkness once again. This pain was excruciating. Sora reached into his pocket and grabbed a couple of tablets. He was quick to swallow them, and the pain slowly subsided.

'Are you okay, Sora?' Riku asked in concern as his friend returned to verticality. Sora nodded lightly.

'I think we should make those torches a little lighter, so we can see where we're going better.' Goofy suggested. Mickey raised his Golden Kingdom Key into the air and pointed it at the torch, making the flames reach higher. The whole room was lit up. And then suddenly, the four ran into something...

'ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!'

'Not good!' Riku quipped. There were two gigantic Heartless monsters in the room with them! One was shaped like a minotaur with flames and molten lava flowing out of its eyes and the other was a deranged twisted version with large fangs.

'Definitely not good!' Goofy responded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max & Donald heard the roar.

'What the heck is that?' Max wondered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh, no. It has been awakened!' Bolt panicked.

'What has been awakened?' Kairi wondered.

'Yeah, what are you talking about?' Roxas asked.

'Ebony Fang, the Lost Two's personal executioner!' Bolt answered as the three continued running through the labyrinth.


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

**Chapter 5: Escape.**

Riku was holding off the minotaur as the two monsters kept up their assault. Sora tried to help, but the minotaur's claw clipped him in the head and sent him into a stone wall hard.

'Things never get any easier. Time to drive!' Sora declared. He inserted the Formator card into the Formator and swiped the Master Form Drive Card through the swiper. A gold light engulfed the Keybearer, turning him into his golden form that would usually require two others to attain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You hear that?' Bolt asked as he stopped and listened in with his ear against the stone wall. Roxas and Kairi stopped.

'Hear what?' Kairi wondered.

'Sora. He's close.' Bolt responded as he unholstered his Crosshammer in gun mode. He aimed it at the wall, stepped back and unleashed a flurry of fire on the stone wall. But, out the attack, only two stones had become loose. Bolt pulled on them and created a pair of holes in the wall. He peered through one and saw Sora fighting the Ebony Fang. Kairi looked through the other hole and saw the fight as well.

'How do we get to them?' Kairi asked Bolt in worry.

'Don't worry, young one... I'm going to break in by force. But we also need to find out where Max and Donald are!' Bolt responded.

'I'll go look for them!' Roxas offered.

'Be careful.' Bolt warned as Roxas ran off. Bolt searched through his pocket for a card and pulled out the one he had created earlier: Gel Jellyfish.

'GEL!' He called out as he grasped Kairi's hand. The card disappeared and it's effect soon became obvious as Bolt & Kairi turned to water silhouettes of themselves. They dove through the holes in the wall together. Mickey, Goofy, Riku & Sora were still fighting with Ebony Fang. Bolt & Kairi returned to their human states and wielded their own Keyblades, ready to join the fight. Bolt glanced over to the minotaur monster and sighed.

'Divine Lava Minotaur's here too? Damn Rextor!' Bolt grumbled as he ran at Ebony Fang, but was intercepted by the Minotaur. Heartless were quick to materialise. Riku ran in, promptly delivering a fury full of uppercuts into the chest of one Heartless, before knocking it and another down with a leg-sweep. More came in but he was ready for them, using his strength and skill to slash them away. Making a thumbs-up motion, he made the signal for Goofy to advance. The head of the Royal Knights of Disney Castle leapt over his head, moving into a flying kick to take down a Neoshadow. Sidestepping quickly, he moved behind three Heartless and proceeded to send them back to their darkness with his Knight Defender Shield.

More Heartless quickly came under attack from the two Kingdom Keyblade wielders, moving as fast as they could get. Sora grabbed one Shadow by the wrist, and flipped it over his shoulder, where Mickey waited to attack. Several more Heartless rushed Sora suddenly and pinned him down on the ground. But Mickey was already there, reaching down to their arms and flipping them away. Sora now returned to verticality easily. The two Kingdom Keyblade wielders continued their fight, kicking, punching and slicing every Heartless they could with the Kingdom Keys.

Kairi flipped over the heads of a pair of Heartless, descending behind them with a strong kick from each leg. The Neoshadows stumbled forward, but of course the attack wasn't stiff enough. Kairi landed and twisted around, only to have those same two Heartless suddenly charging towards her. Without having the opportunity to regain her balance upon landing, Kairi was easily knocked off her feet. Luckily the Crusader of the Cards was quick to come to her aid. Bolt dived in, withdrawing his Crosshammer Keyblade and firing off several shots into the Heartless' backs. The Neoshadows were distracted long enough for Kairi and Bolt to step in front of them and send a powerful combined blast from their Keyblades into their chests for instant destruction.

The Heartless had been dealt with, but the gang still had a pair of big problems: Divine Lava Minotaur and Ebony Fang. Sora stood side by side with Bolt, wielding Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

'Let's end this!' Sora declared.

The pair moved in, Bolt bringing the Crosshammer down fast. Divine Lava Minotaur reacted swiftly, bringing up a claw to block the attack. The scales supplied effective resistance. Lashing out, Divine Lava Minotaur sent a powerful kick into Bolt's stomach, causing him to stagger back. Sora was there, however, and drove the Oblivion forward, straight into the minotaur's chest. Divine Lava Minotaur took a few steps back, but remained standing. Aiming a claw forward, he unleashed a lightning blast in Sora's direction. Sora was blasted to the ground, groaning in pain from the strength of the attack and the amount of blood he was losing from a wound on his arm. Bolt was there quickly.

'You okay?' Bolt asked.

'I'm bleeding...' Sora replied. Bolt grabbed a spare rag from his left pocket and wrapped up the arm wound.

'Bolt!'

Bolt looked back to see Roxas, Max & Donald enter the battleground with their weapons drawn.

'Blizzaga!' Donald yelled, sending a storm of ice raining down on the minotaur. Max moved in with the Wielder's Destiny and hacked at the minotaur's legs. Roxas flew in the air with a big kick aimed for the minotaur's head and executed it expertly. Bolt reached into his pocket again and pulled out two cards.

'Kick, Thunder! LIGHTNING BLAST!' Bolt yelled out, driving his electrified boot straight into Divine Lava Minotaur. The monstrous minotaur's flaming eyes stopped burning... and a keyhole opened up on his body. Bolt picked up his Crosshammer again, aimed the large cross at the end of the blade at the keyhole and shot a beam at it. Upon connection with the keyhole, a burst of light engulfed the whole room.

When it subsided, Sora recognised the place they were in... because he looked like a lion cub.

'We're in the Pride Lands! I wonder how Simba's doing!' Sora told Goofy & Donald. Kairi looked like Sora in lion form but with longer fur and a pink necklace around her neck. Riku looked a lot like Simba, except his hair was flowing silver as it always was and his fur was brown. Donald was now a _flying _bird again. Mickey, Goofy & Max were both ground-based turtles. The only way to tell Roxas apart from Sora in the Pride Lands was by their necklaces as Roxas' was a cross as opposed to Sora's crown. Bolt looked exactly like Simba except for the Black mane he had.

'You know, strangely enough, this doesn't feel wierd!' Max said.

'Let's move.' Bolt advised.

'Bolt, me, Donald & Goofy have a friend here who helped us out on our past journeys. Can we go see him?' Sora requested.

'Alright, but let's make it quick. We have to get to Disney Castle so I can further explain what to do.' Bolt agreed.


	6. Chapter 6: Making The Moves

**Chapter 6: Making The Moves.**

'Okay, big man... I'll bite. How did we just end up here in this world?' Riku asked Bolt as the group walked across the plains of the Pride Lands.

'Barony of the Damned is a very complicated place. I've been damned there three times after my encounters with the Lost Two because of their artificial card decks and whatever magic they like. Divine Lava Minotaur can't die because he is the door to that realm and the only monster of the two we encountered with a keyhole, which is the key to the dismension door. He's not a Heartless, he's a Nobody created by the Lost Two's dark magic. In fact, I think everyone should gather 'round for the next part of my story.' Bolt responded. At the word 'story', the whole gang was right there listening.

'A long couple of years ago, there was a war. A war... that involved the greatest weapons of all. The Keyblades. It was a Keyblade War. There were three of us. Me, Kirusa & Bakagin, known collectively as the Chasers, were the greatest warriors of that war and we were the winners. Our prize was a long deserted horizon I now call Rag-Ki... and rows upon rows of Keyblades of all designs from our fallen opponents. We thought about calling it a day... but then we encountered the Heartless King after our hard fight. His power is more damning than you know. My partners fell to his darkness and I was cast away into their Barony. I spent a year in there until I defeated the Divine Lava Minotaur in the centre of that maze and ended up back in Rag-Ki. The dismension door is not picky: we're lucky to be in a place you know. It could've sent us anywhere.' Bolt explained. Sora & Kairi then noticed something behind Bolt's mane.

'What the heck is that?' Sora wondered.

'It's moving fast!' Kairi warned. Everybody else moved their sights in that direction and saw a stampede of grey coming their way.

'Brace yourselves!' Bolt suggested.

'What do we do?' Mickey asked, staring at the grey stampede headed right for them.

'Unfortunately, your highness, there's not a whole lot I can do for anyone in this form. I mean, look at me!' Bolt responded.

'Nonsense, Bolt. We've done this before and we can handle it!' Donald explained.

'Then why don't you go out and see what's coming for us?' Bolt suggested, slightly annoyed with Mickey's royal magician. Donald flew off into the distance.

'Damn duck.' Bolt grumbled.

'I know what you mean... Donald may be judgmental, but he's got a heart of gold and wouldn't betray anyone.' Sora told the crusader.

'Always had our back in the deranged world of Kingdom Hearts.' Riku pointed out.

'Kingdom Hearts, the moon of hearts that was collected by Organisation XIII.' Bolt remembered. Suddenly, Donald came flapping back frantically.

'Darn hyenas!' Donald warned.

'Shenzi, Banzai & Ed?' Goofy asked.

'Sorry, Goofy... I was in such a panic I didn't notice!' Donald replied.

'Damn it, you're useless! I'll do it myself.' Bolt growled, hooking his Crosshammer Keyblade in his lion jaws and dashing off to meet the stampede head on.

'He looks aggravated.' Kairi said.

'I noticed.' Max replied.

'Got a lot of guts!' Sora spoke his opinion.

'What are we waiting for? We can't let him do it alone.' Riku suggested.

'Let's own the open road!' Goofy yelled out.

'Ah, what the hay.' Donald sighed.

'Let's go!' Mickey concluded. They followed after Bolt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So, how'd you do, Rextor? Did it go badly as I predicted?' Malyx mocked as Rextor reappeared in their lair.

'Shut up, Malyx! I locked them in the Barony of the Damned, but they managed to escape. Divine Lava Minotaur was more than a match for the keybearer and his friends, but that traitor interfered and defeated the Minotaur! And your Ebony Fang did us no favours against those wielders.' Rextor spat.

'This is not my fault, Rextor. I want our king back as much as you do. Where could they be, I wonder?' Malyx responded.

'Dispatch one Nobody to each world, Malyx... so we can locate those thorns in our side!' Rextor ordered.

'It shall be done.' Malyx obeyed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Get out and do not return!' Simba roared as the Hyenas fled for their lives. Damn things were a nuisance since Scar's reign of terror upon Pride Rock. Scar.

_No. _Simba thought. _I musn't think about him._

Just then, as the last Hyena left his land, a couple of familiar faces (and a lot of unfamiliar faces) appeared, which lifted Simba's spirits: Sora, Goofy & Donald.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hyenas were clearing out do to the angry insistence of the lion that was roaring in front of Pride Rock. Sora smiled at the sight of Simba.

'Hey, Simba!' Sora yelled out. Simba smiled at the mention of his name. Sora, Donald & Goofy rushed over to the king of Pride Rock.

'Hey, Sora, Donald, Goofy! What brings you all out to Pride Rock?' Simba wondered.

'No real reason, Simba. We were sidetracked from where we were meant to go, ended up here and decided to visit you anyway. Better sooner than later, right?' Sora asked.

'Right.' Simba smiled in response before noticing the others whom he didn't recognise. Sora noticed this and cleared his temporarily-lion throat.

'Sorry about not introducing, Simba. These are our other friends: Max, who's Goofy's son, Mickey, my best friends Riku & Kairi... and the big one's Bolt. We just met him. And the one who looks like me is Roxas.' Sora introduced.

'I know him from somewhere... but I can't just put my paw on it.' Simba said, glancing at Bolt in confusion.

'Sora! Finish here so we can leave as soon as possible.' Bolt advised. Then the large lion walked straight past Simba.

'What's biting him?' Simba asked.

'Oh, we didn't plan to come here, but our enemies locked us inside darkness and then we ended up here. We need to be elsewhere, so we can't stay.' Sora explained.

'Well, just so you know I'm here for you guys, Sora. Go where you need to. I'll always be here.' Simba assured the Keybearer.

Riku was over with Bolt.

'How are we getting out of here exactly, Bolt? We don't have a Gummi Ship.' Riku pointed out. Bolt smirked.

'Where there's a will, there's a way... and I have a way.' Bolt responded before he got one of his cards under his right paw.

'QUANTUM DISRUPTION!'

Bolt's cry was heard as the card lit up and shot at the sky, opening a swirling flash of colours. Then, out of nowhere, a Gummi Ship popped out of the flash, leaving Riku flabbergasted.

'Quantum Disruption is an artificial card I stole from the Lost Two during one of our past battles. It's function is to bring back that which is seperated from us.' Bolt explained.

'That... which is seperated from us?' Riku asked himself. The gang regrouped as Simba dashed off inside his kingdom of Pride Rock.

'Welcome to the Assassin's Advent, my personal Gummi Ship. Once you board, you will return to your human form. We will advance to Disney Castle immediately.' Bolt explained.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'This conflict has gotten intense since Xyviel took those two. Sora and his friends are already feeling the effects of Rextor's assault.' Bolt reported._

_'You are on your way to Disney Castle?'_

_'Correct. I will lay out our plan when we arrive.' Bolt responded._

_'That's excellent work. I advise you to watch Sora closely from here on in.'_

_'Why?' Bolt wondered._

_'Because he may end up being more dangerous than helpful to you with these so-called pains he is experiencing.'_

_'Right. Anything else?' Bolt asked._

_'Nothing I haven't already told you.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7: The AntiForm

**Chapter 7: The Anti-Form.**

'We are on our way to Disney Castle. This trip will be close to an hour or two, so get some rest. I'll be laying out our plan against the Dracomyriad and the Lost Two once we get there.' Bolt explained, setting his holster and Crosshammer Keyblade in the corner of the room before he headed for his own personal room to rest.

'The guy doesn't even tell us how we're getting _our _Gummi Ship back or which rooms we're resting in!' Kairi pointed out before Bolt popped his head back into the room.

'Just get any key from the wall and go for any room. Max is staying to drive the ship and if those two little brown goofballs have any sense at all, they would've taken your ship back to Disney Castle for repairs. Got it memorised? Good.' Bolt responded. Roxas' jaw hit the floor.

'Got it memorised? Only one guy I know says that!' Roxas remembered.

'Axel!' Sora followed.

'That redhead Organisation XIII dude? I've fought him before, but he was always my better.' Bolt recalled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-FLASHBACK BEGINS-

'Ready to lose again, Chaser?' Axel taunted, clutching his chakrams of fire.

'Shut up, Axel. I'm better than you. I believe it when I say it! And soon, you will too!' Bolt responded, keeping his keyblade close.

'We'll see.' Axel smirked before tossing one of his chakrams like a buzzsaw, aimed straight for Bolt's head. Letting a devilish smile creep upon his face, Bolt slowly raised his keyblade up and ricocheted the chakram back towards Axel.

'Seems we're evenly matched in weapons... wanna' go for a street fight?' Axel challenged, dumping the chakrams of fire on the floor to each of his sides. Bolt accepted, not responding with words. He tossed his keyblade to his side. Axel ran in, promptly moving into a devastating flying kick. Bolt was hit hard but somehow managed to stay on his feet. However he had no chance to do anything about it, as Axel was already attacking again. His body rotated as his left fist swung round into the side of Bolt's head, and in the same movement he also brought his right leg round in a solid roundhouse kick. A further painful kick ensured that Bolt understood just how much danger he was in. As Axel moved in again, Bolt focused. Every blow he tried to land now, he was ready to counter. He managed to block several of his punches as well as some kicks. He quickly ducked low and spun round on one leg, allowing his other to kick Axel in the side. Caught off-guard he was knocked down, but he would not stay that way for long. Indeed he did get back up - by using his impressive strength in just one arm to launch himself upwards in a handstand, and kicking Bolt in the chest while he was still horizontal. Now it was Bolt who was surprised and knocked down. Axel landed back on the ground again, but both adversaries got back to verticality at the same time. Axel attempted a punch to the gut of Bolt, but the Chaser sidestepped the blow and backhanded Axel in the face before nailing a picture-perfect karate side kick that knocked Axel back.

'Burn, baby... BURN!' Axel growled, recovering his chakrams and tossing them at Bolt while they were covered in flames. Unfortunately for the Chaser, he couldn't react fast enough and was put into the floor.

'I win!' Axel gloated before disappearing in a wisp of shadow.

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I've always come so close to defeating Axel... but he always found a will and a way to beat me on the battlefield. And I guess I'll never get the chance to beat him. He's gone.' Bolt finished.

'Axel faded away doing a good deed. He tried to help me get Kairi back by holding off a bunch of Nobodies in a distorted dismension. Axel ended up sacrificing his existence, clearing my path.' Sora explained.

'You make it sound like he had a heart.' Bolt quipped.

'He was confused on whether he did at times.' Roxas replied.

'Uh, Bolt, what is that?' Max asked, pointing out the cockpit. Bolt rushed over to the seats and looked out the glass. There was another Gummi Ship, fully armed and ready to fire.

'This is a restricted area. You are trespassing. We will now escort you to a Gummi port. You can either follow our orders willingly or we will blow your Gummi ship out of the air! Are we clear?' A voice boomed over a transmission. Donald looked annoyed. Bolt was hesitant at first, but then looked to the others for opinion.

'I don't really want to get mixed up in this altercation, but if they're with the Lost Two, I'm going to fire the turrets.' Bolt told everyone.

'That Gummi looks a bit too high-tech for your old buddies, assuming they only have a taste for dark magic.' Riku said, speaking up.

'Right... something wrong, Donald?' Bolt asked, noticing Donald's annoyance.

Donald sighed: 'These fellas aren't with the bad guys. I recognized that voice from a mile away.'

'Who is it, Donald?' Goofy wondered. Donald smirked.

'Another Royal Court Magician... Daffy Duck.' Donald responded.

'How do you know him?' Sora asked his friend.

'Uh, I hate to break off this interesting conversation, but I think they've gotten sick of waiting!' Roxas interrupted as the ship was rocked by laserfire from the opposite Gummi Ship. Bolt scrambled to send a transmission back.

'Don't fire again. We'll cooperate!' Bolt told the pilot of the other ship.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two Gummi Ships landed on the nearest world and Bolt had Max open the ramp that lead out of the Gummi Ship. Waiting for them were two soldiers: a black duck wielding a staff that was similar to Donald's and a pink pig that was in possession of a war shield. Bolt kept the Crosshammer on his belt holster, but also held his arms up, just as everyone else did. The black duck and the pig were flanked by many armoured soldiers.

'Daffy Duck and Porky Pig.' Donald recognized.

'Donald? Didn't think you'd trespass over our neck of the woods!' Daffy replied.

'We weren't trespassing!' Bolt protested. The armoured figures all pointed their swords and shields at the crusader. Bolt immediately repented.

'Not what our Gummi Scanners were saying, sir!' Daffy responded.

'I swear, we weren't trespassing. We were just trying--!' Bolt began, but the armoured soldiers cut him off.

'Take them to the King!' Daffy ordered. Kairi tried to resist against the soldier holding her, but he just put her over his shoulder. Sora angrily noticed.

'Put her down!' Sora demanded. He got no reply. Sora's muscles tensed.

'I SAID: PUT HER DOWN!' Sora repeated. Still no reply. His anger intensified and he fell to the floor with the omnious chest pains he felt several times before. Then the same shadows that shrouded his mind in darkness appeared again. Sora, with a faraway look in his eye, stood back up as if nothing had happened.

'Sora?' Bolt & Riku asked. Sora didn't reply, grinning instead.

'**YOU DIDN'T LISTEN... NOW PAY THE PRICE!**' Sora growled, in a dark voice that was not his, and the Keyblade appeared in his clenched fist. Roxas watched his Other closely as this was not Sora's normal behaviour. Suddenly, a black shadow appeared underneath Sora and began latching onto the wielder, encasing Sora in the darkness. Bolt was speechless at this transformation in the boy: his friend was right. The darkness of Sora's new appearance was finally pierced by two glowing yellow eyes.

'**Say hello to Anti-Form!**' Sora declared before he started attacking the armoured soldiers as if they were nothing. Bodies hit the floor left and right. Armour was everywhere. The soldier who had ahold of Kairi dropped the Princess of Heart and began running for his life. But he could not escape Sora, as the keybearer, shrouded in shadow, moved twice as fast as the soldier and caught him with a fatal upward slash of his Kingdom Keyblade.

'Sora, stop! Max pleaded, bringing out the Wielders Destiny Keyblade, just in case he had to deal with Sora. Luckily for the younger Goof, the shadows unbound Sora and left him, but unfortunately, Sora was left an empty husk, passed out on the floor. Kairi & Riku were there to see to the well-being of their best friend.

'Is it over?' Daffy whimpered as he and Porky came out of hiding.

'Yeah, its over. Sora's out cold. But your soldiers weren't as lucky.' Roxas pointed out. Daffy & Porky took a glance at the dead soldiers.

'That's all, folks.' Porky quipped. Bolt walked over to Sora's unconscious body, crouched down and took a look at the boy.

'He's very special, being able to draw out the darkness in his heart like that for the love of his friends, even if the darkness itself was out of Soras control.' Bolt told himself.

'I think we should get him to your King, Daffy. Your King might know what to do. What do you think, Bolt?' Mickey said.

'Anything if the keybearer's going to be alright. Let's get him out of here.' Bolt replied.


	8. Chapter 8: Misunderstood Departure

**Chapter 8: Misunderstood Departure.**

'Your majesty, I bring to you the Royal residence of Disney Castle and their companions.' Daffy announced to the robe-wearing, long-eared king sitting on the throne at the end of the throne room.

'That's all for now, doc. Take a break.' The long-eared king offered. Daffy took a small bow and left the throne room.

'Well, if this ain't a surprise, doc... King Mickey Mouse! Around on personal business, doc?' He added.

'King Bugs Bunny of Looney Tune Castle. Yes, we are - or _were _- on personal business until your platoon forced us out of the air.' Mickey pointed out to his opposite number.

'I apologise for being heavy handed, but we've been swamped lately looking for a strange creature we believe may be spying on us. We fear his friends might be coming back to help invade us.' Bugs explained.

'Strange creature? Do you know what it looks like?' Mickey asked.

'Greyish silver, zippy mouth and a strange emblem on its head. No eyes, doc.' Bugs described.

'Nobodies.' Riku guessed.

'Aren't you going to introduce us all, doc?' Bugs requested from Mickey.

'Sure. This is Riku, my longtime partner from days gone by. Goofy & Max, the father & son of the Goof family and my royal court knights. Donald Duck, my royal court magician back at Disney Castle. There are four others waiting in your medical wing.' Mickey said.

Bugs nodded: 'Sora, your saviour from the Destiny Islands. Porky's reports say he had a fit of darkness-induced rage as soon as you all landed.'

'It was out of his control. One of your soldiers manhandled the girl he cares for - her name is Princess Kairi - and his emotions fuelled a Negative Drive Energy. Needless to say, your soldiers are all on the Gummi Port dead.' Mickey clarified.

'I have heard the stories about Sora, Kairi & Riku's adventures together - on _both _sides of the fights - and made me want to meet this boy who wields the Kingdom Keyblade. Now I have my chance.' Bugs smiled.

'Why don't we go see if the guy's awake then?' Riku suggested.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bolt paced around the medical wing as he waited for Sora to come to from his blackout earlier. Kairi & Roxas were around, too, also awaiting the Keybearer's awakening.

'How did he do what he did?' Kairi wondered.

'Everything but you in trouble was a blur to him. Emotions drove him briefly from the light and he drew out a power too much for him to wield for a long length of time without his own knowledge. We must make sure he can control this darkness that led to the soldiers' deaths today or we'll all be consumed by it. That's my guess.' Bolt replied.

'What do we do from here?' Roxas asked.

'Due to these events, I alone must travel to Traverse Town and see an old friend of mine. She knows about the Drive energies, so she may be able to help us with the Anti-Form. Tell the others I shall meet them back at Disney Castle.' Bolt requested from Roxas. Sora's Nobody simply nodded as Bolt handed him two of the incomplete card sets he had sent to Kairi on Destiny Island. Bolt began walking to a window away from the medical wing and everybody's view. But, _somebody _spotted him attempting escape.

'Where do you think you're going? You're not bailing on us, are you?' Riku wondered. Bolt groaned.

'No, Riku. I have a contact in Traverse Town that can help us with Sora's little darkness fiasco. That's where I'm going.' Bolt explained himself. Then a light went off in Bolt's head.

'Say... _you _might want to see this woman. She wants to see you. She's been searching for any trace of you for a long time. Come with me.' Bolt suggested.

'You're serious?' Riku wondered, flabbergasted.

'Yes. You _won't _regret it.' Bolt responded. Riku followed Bolt out the window, onto the awaiting back of Bolt's mature dragon pet, Dozeshifter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Was this what you meant when you said Sora could become more dangerous than helpful to us?' Bolt asked._

_'Yes. His negative energies were through the roof when I sensed his return to the Destiny Island following his last major fight in the World That Never Was. It was only a matter of time before his Drive energies fell victim to this darkness and transformed him into a shadow creature. Now...'_

_Bolt cut his friend off: 'Nothing you haven't told me before, got it!'_

_'Well, since you and Riku are on your way to Traverse Town, only one thing you can explain... because the rest are for Sora & Kairi.'_

_'Oh, that? I'd be happy to tell Riku _that _fact... but I'm still a bit reluctant on the rest.' Bolt agreed._

_'It'll come out sometime, crusader. Be weary of this contact you have. Trust is not something to be thrown around.'_

_'She already has it.' Bolt responded._

_'And don't spend too long in Traverse Town. The Lost Two and the Dracomryiad can find you easily in that environment... and Riku would just be an extra kill for those bastards.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What in the world happened to me?' Sora groaned as he regained consciousness. Kairi wrapped her arms around him tight almost immediately.

'Kairi! Can't... breath...' Sora blurted out as Kairi stopped bearhugging him.

'Hey! How's you, bro?' Roxas wondered in concern.

'I don't know. I got mad at that armored dude who grabbed Kairi and then my mind blacked out. Care to fill me in?' Sora requested.

'I believe you had a run-in with your darker side, Sora. You tapped into a negative drive energy without knowing it. It's as if you were being controlled.' Mickey explained, walking up with the rest of the crew, sans Bolt & Riku for reasons previously explained. Then Sora noticed King Bugs.

'It is a pleasure to meet you, Sora. I am King Bugs Bunny, doc.' Bugs introduced himself.

'Ditto here, your majesty. Hey... does anybody know where Bolt or Riku is?' Sora wondered.

Roxas spoke up: 'Bolt went to Traverse Town to get some help with what caused your little amnesiac outburst earlier today... but I don't know where Riku went. Haven't seen him since we landed.'

'Do you think he was kidnapped or something?' Max guessed.

'Come on, Max: Riku could never be kidnapped after what he's seen and done.' Donald pointed out.

'Good point.' Max complimented.

'Wherever he is, I trust Riku. I trust him enough to know that he's gonna' come back.' Sora assured the gang.

'But wasn't the story from about a year and a half ago that Riku became the denizen of darkness under Xehanort's rule?' Bugs recalled.

'Yeah, he lived with Xehanort's darkness and appearance for a long time as we got older. I think he would've stayed that way if Ansem the Wise's machine hadn't exploded in his face.' Sora remembered,

'Ouch.' Bugs grimaced.

'Bolt is like Riku, but way older... not very open to everyone else and keeps his life to himself. Those two would make the perfect partnership.' Sora finished. Then he glanced over at an open window in the hallway.

'Is that window meant to be open?' Sora asked Bugs.

'I don't think so, doc. And there's something on the board below it.' Bugs noticed, picking up the material.

'Blue stuff and a piece of black leather.' Bugs described.

'They went together.' Goofy guessed. Then more soldiers, led by Daffy, walked down to the medical wing.

'Your highness, we found the creature.' Daffy reported to Bugs, dropping a limp and apparently dead Dusk Nobody to the floor in front of King Bugs.

'Well, you found your spy.' Mickey told Bugs. The King of Looney Castle leaned in for a closer look... but suddenly, the Dusk moved, staringat Sora for a split-second before disappearing.

'I think the Lost Two just found us.' Roxas declared.


	9. Chapter 9: Reunions

**Chapter 9: Reunions.**

'So... anything you wanna' tell me about this woman we're going to see?' Riku asked Bolt as they slowly landed in Traverse Town. The trenchcoat-clad crusader just grinned at his silver-haired comrade.

'I could tell you everything about her... but she can explain everything better than me. That's why I requested you follow me here.' Bolt replied. The two dismounted Dozeshifter and the dragon changed into his humanoid form.

'How can she help with Sora's problem?' said Riku.

'She is a mage who keeps constant contact with Yen Sid's three fairy assistants. They created the Drive energies together. So, I figured she'd know what to do if there was a negative reversal of the energy. Hence, why we are here.' Bolt explained.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Rextor, our spy has located the keybearer and his friends at Looney Tune Kingdom!' Malyx informed his partner.

'Well, that didn't take long at all. The ball is in your court now, Malyx. Take your army and destroy them. But leave one alive... we can sacrifice that Princess of Heart to our Heartless King's birth!' Rextor said.

'What about the traitor? He is not with them!' Malyx pointed out.

'Leave his location to me. Our other spies will reveal him in due time.' Rextor advised.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I shall order the release of your Gummi Ship and you can be on your way as we prepare for the Lost Two's invasion.' Bugs said to Mickey.

'What? You're thinking of going this alone?' Roxas asked.

'It's our turf, doc. They're going to invade and we're going to fight back. We do not wish to let you all get caught in the crossfire.' Bugs explained. Sora got out of his medical bed and slipped on his large boots.

'The Lost Two are coming for _us_. It's us that they want and we're not going to let you die for that.' Sora insisted.

'No offense to you or your castle, my fellow king... but those two carry keyblades. I'm sure you remember what damage a keyblade can do.' Mickey reminded Bugs.

'I haven't forgotten, doc. But we do not fear any weapon. We will fight to the end.' Bugs said. Everyone stepped forward. Sora placed a hand on Bugs' shoulder.

'Then let us follow you to the end.' Sora encouraged.

Bugs nodded: 'Alright. But let's be careful, doc. I don't want any more of my soldiers dead by your darker form.'

Sora nodded back.

'Let's hope Bolt & Riku get back soon.' Kairi thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight  
I need more affection than you know  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me what's left of me now_

Max practiced with the Wielder's Destiny Keyblade, hitting light strikes to Goofy's shield. Then he stuck the Keyblade in the ground, swung himself around the weapon and smashed into the shield with a flying kick. It knocked Goofy back.

'Sorry, dad.' Max said.

'That's okay, Maxy. Why don't we take a breather?' Goofy suggested, clearing the cobwebs.

'Sure.' Max nodded.__

I watch you fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing

In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know  
My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me what's left of me

Bolt & Riku kept navigating their way through Traverse Town. Bolt looked aggravated and Riku noticed.

'You okay?' Riku asked.

'Yeah. I just can't help thinking that the others are in danger.' Bolt replied.

'Do you want to go back right now?' said Riku.

Bolt shook his head: 'No. I promised to get Sora some help with that Anti-Form. I'm not reneging on that agreement.'__

So many ups and downs  
My heart's a battleground  
I need true emotions  
I need more affection than you know  
I need true emotions

You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken

'You shall all fight and you shall all kill! We are going to war!' Malyx yelled to his army of hulking Heartless and Nobodies. They roared back in approval.__

I need more affection than you know  
In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight  
I need more affection than you know  
My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me what's left of me now

My fears and lies  
Melt away  
I need more affection than you know

'Kairi... I want you to do something for me. Something that I'm sure you're going to protest to.' Sora said as he and Kairi sat in the medical wing.

'If I can, I will.' Kairi assured him.

'I want you to stay in this castle. I don't want you to get hurt.' Sora responded.

'But, Sora... you've seen me fight. I can take care of myself.' Kairi protested.

'Against Heartless & Nobodies, Kairi. You're no match for the Lost Two. I shudder to think what they'd do to you on the battlefield.' Sora reminded Kairi.

'With you out there, that would never happen.' Kairi said.

'Maybe. But I'd rather you stay here during the fight.' Sora didn't let up on his request. Kairi didn't look happy.

'Kairi... please. I don't want to lose you again.' Sora pleaded.

'Okay, I'll stay put. I won't go anywhere.' Kairi finally relented. Sora grabbed her hand and smiled.

'Thank you.' he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ah, here we are.' Bolt said, finally coming to a door. Riku eyed the door closely and saw something engraved in the middle. It was the familiar dark heartless symbol that each Heartless creature has on their chests. But this one had a steel cross piercing it.

'That is her emblem. She has a vendetta against all Heartless and believes that her cross will slice through the darkness like a sword.' Bolt described.

'Why? What had they done?' Riku asked.

'They seperated her from her family.' Bolt replied. Bolt then lifted his fist up to knock on the door, but quickly retracted it.

'Aqua!' Bolt called out.

_'I sensed you were coming, crusader. And you brought company. Always good. Door's open. I'll be in the back.' _A voice called back.

'Thank you, Aqua. Let's head in, Riku.' Bolt said, pushing the door open. The crusader and Riku walked in. The house was big. Very _big_. Wooden with lots of books. That was about it.

'Too wooden for you?' Bolt asked.

'I live on an island with a bunch of wood. I'm not one to judge.' Riku smiled in response. Bolt chuckled a bit as they continued through the house. They finally came to a dark room in the back where the woman - Aqua - was waiting.

'You split Sora and Roxas. I'm impressed.' Aqua told Bolt.

'One does what one can. It made it easier on Sora's heart.' Bolt replied.

'It could've made it harder... you never know, Terra.' Aqua said.

Riku looked confused: 'Terra?'

'Alright...' Bolt sighed, 'let me explain. Remember I told you of my past as a Chaser?'

Riku nodded.

'Bolt was just a name I took on after the Keyblade Wars. Terra is my birth-given name.' The crusader explained.

'Is there any reason you never told us this during your reminiscing?' Riku wondered.

'One reason.' Terra said. 'Kairi.'

'What?' Riku responded, still confused. Aqua stepped out from the shadows and pulled down her hood. Riku recognised the hair: it was ocean blue, but in the style of his hair!

'Well, everything just got so damn blurry to me. What the hell is going on?' Riku demanded.

'Hello, Riku. I am Aqua, the mage of which the crusader spoke.' Aqua said.

'I pretty much guessed that. I'm sorry if I was rude before, but this all so confusing.' Riku apologised.

'Take a seat, my friend. All will become clear to you in a moment.' Aqua assured the teenager. Riku & Terra sat down as Aqua went to retrieve a book from her second highest shelf.

'What's that all about?' Riku asked in interest.

'It is a picture album from Terra's days as a Chaser. They were a trio of knights that lived in the wind, going wherever their purpose took them. It would usually lead them back to their belief: birth by sleep.' Aqua said. Terra bowed his head and crossed his arms into an 'X'.

'He has already told you part of the story of the wars... but revealing any more would slice open dark wounds best left closed. Do you now understand why he is always so secretive?' Aqua asked. Riku simply nodded.

'With all due respect, Aqua, we are not here to remember the past... rather, we are here because Sora's drive energies experienced an anomaly.' Terra cut her off.

'An anomaly, you say?' Aqua wondered.

'Yes. This morning, his rage intensified tenfold and it negatively affected the drive energy that Sora posessed within him.' Terra explained to his friend.

'Does this anomaly have a name?' Aqua asked.

'Anti-Form. Sora said it while under the form's control.' Riku answered.

'This is not good... this is not good at all. Stay here. I'll be right back.' Aqua requested before she left for another room. Riku then turned his attention to the picture album.

'Wanna' tell me why Kairi's the reason you kept your real name secret?' Riku said.

Terra groaned: 'No. There are some things even the darkest should not know.' Riku slowly nodded and shifted his eyes to the album. He came across a picture of Terra during what seemed to be a parade. In the picture, Terra was with a woman and a little girl.

'This looks cool.' Riku said, showing the picture to Terra. Terra smirked at the sight of the photo.

'Ten years ago. It was the Rag-Ki Horizon Parade, always brought out after every victory in war. I took my wife that day.' Terra explained.

'So the woman's your wife. Who's the girl?' Riku asked. Terra didn't answer, just looking at Riku with sorrowful eyes. Riku knew who it was.

'You have got to be kidding me...'


	10. Chapter 10: Keeping Promises

**Chapter 10: Keeping Promises.**

'Kairi... is your daughter?' Riku asked Terra.

Terra nodded: 'It's hard to keep within my soul for so long before saying everything I wanted to say.'

'Why? This could make Kairi very happy. She could learn about her past and--!' Riku was cut off.

'Or it could make her extremely angry with me for keeping this from her. A Heartless attack took my wife from me after the Keyblade Wars, so I had to take Kairi's memories away and send her sailing to your island with a new identity. Where Xyviel could never find her... where, she could be happy. Believe me, I could've guessed she was happy right up until the crap with Xehanort began!' Terra responded.

'And I'm to blame for most of that, I guess. But you still refuse to explain why you brought me here.' Riku pointed out to the vexed ex-Chaser.

'He brought you here... to trace your roots.' Aqua told Riku, returning with a large book and another picture album. Riku opened it and saw a picture... of a family. Two children at the front, bearing the same kind of hair. Riku didn't even have to guess.

'Are you... my sister?' Riku asked slowly, taking in the ramifications of the situation.

'Yes, Riku. We are related. The reason our mother never mentioned a sister to you was because of our father's roots with Terra. They used to be partners. I was swept away to Twilight Town a long time ago... a town which our father condemned as forbidden to our family. So he had your memories rearranged so you'd forget me. Soon I learned our father was forgotten in light and welcomed in darkness after a great battle.' Aqua explained.

'The Keyblade Wars.' Riku guessed. Aqua confirmed this with a nod.

'The full story is coming together for you, isn't it?' Terra wondered of Riku.

'Not yet... but it's close. Thank you for bringing me here, Terra... but I don't see what our sitting around does to help Sora and the others.' Riku pointed out.

'Speaking of which, gentlemen: I finally came across the book of the Drive energies. It mentions everything of the Anti-Form. I always feared the Anti-Form would eventually be released and those fears are now justified. It says in the book that the Anti-Form is a product of the Heartless themselves and it controls its host like a symbiotic being. Has Sora come into any contact with the Heartless in the past few hours while Driving?' Aqua asked in concern. Riku and Terra just rolled their eyes.

'I'll take your unsavoury glances as a Yes. Go straight back to where you came from and prevent Sora from accessing that form again!' Aqua almost ordered.

Terra nodded: 'Fine, we're on our way.'

'I wouldn't be ready to leave just yet,' Riku said, shaking his head.

'Guess who found us...'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mickey, Goofy, Max, Donald & Roxas walked in the room where Sora & Kairi were talking.

'Sora, it's time. The Lost Two's forces are on their way.' Mickey said. Sora nodded and left with the others.

'Where's King Bugs?' Sora asked.

'Setting up the resistance along the castle grounds. We're due there as soon as possible, because if Daffy's calculations are correct, the Lost Two's army is moving fast.' Roxas replied.

'Then let's move fast. Keyblades out.' Mickey advised. The Golden Kingdom Key, Silver Kingdom Key, Wielder's Destiny, Oblivion & Oathkeeper Keyblades were soon in the hands of their respective wielders.


End file.
